The invention relates to a device for administering an injectable product, the device having at least two reservoirs for holding the product. The product is delivered and administered from a first reservoir, the dosage reservoir. A second reservoir serves as a storage reservoir for the product. For administering, the product is conveyed from the storage reservoir into the dosage reservoir. The device is suited for delivering a product that is a medically or cosmetically active fluid, for example, a liquid with at least one medically or cosmetically active substance dissolved or suspended therein. Specific examples of suitable products for administration by the device include growth hormones and insulin. The device may be used for self-administration of the product, that is, the device may be used by a user who administers the product him/herself.
Transferring the product from the storage reservoir to the dosage reservoir requires evacuation of the product form the storage reservoir and, more specifically, evacuation of the correct dosage of the product from the storage reservoir to the dosage reservoir. Correct dosing can present a problem in self-administration of a product. It is desirable that a device for self-administration of a product by simple and safe to handle.